


Going back in time

by Percabethsnowbarry2



Category: Glee, The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabethsnowbarry2/pseuds/Percabethsnowbarry2
Summary: Barry has just gotten out of the speedforce and he is faster than ever. What happens when Caitlin wants to test her limits by training with Barry. When Barry accidentally runs to fast and goes back to a past that he wishes to keep hidden and what happens when Caitlin goes with him. Together Barry and Caitlin learn new things about each other and see for themselves how a small of a world it really is.





	1. Training accidents

Caitlin's POV

Its really good to have Barry back from the speedforce I can't imagine how it must've been for him to know there was a chance that he would never be able to see his friends again.  
I was talking to Oliver the other day (For some of the 6 months I was gone I trained with Oliver) and he suggested that I train with Barry to test my powers.

"Hey Barry."   
"Yeah Cait." Is it wrong that a shiver runs down my spine whenever he calls me that.  
"I was wondering if you could spar with me." I ask timidly.  
"Wait a minute, you want to have a one on one fight with me? Why?"  
"It was actually Oliver's idea. He thought it would be a good idea and it would test both of our limits with our powers being opposites and all."  
"Okay. Sure."

While I was working with team Arrow I sometimes went out onto the field with Oliver but my visit was mainly about me learning to control my powers and that whenever I did use them I wouldn't have to turn full Killer Frost and go on a rampage and try to kill everyone. He taught me to meditate my mind and instead of trying to fight against Killer Frost and being scared of her I should work with her and it might sound weird but I sometimes when I'm alone I will talk to her. I think that is part of the reason Frost was so angry last year was because while Team Flash understood that Killer Frost is me they didn't fully comprehend that she's her own person also. She has her own conscience she even has her own sense of style and the way she looks we only share the same body. Through Oliver's meditation we have slowly melted into each other and become one but I still can hear her voice in the back of my head sometimes an its good to not feel so alone in my head.

While I am back in STAR labs and with team Flash I can't get over how much has changed and the fact that there still night be some resentment left, I know Iris has made an effort to like me but ever since I first came back I can't stop thinking that a part of her does hate me for siding with Savitar and if I hadn't of teamed up with him Barry wouldn't have had to go into the speed force. I know Savitar may not have seemed like it but underneath all that pain and coldness a part of him was still Barry. When Cisco knocked me out in our fight he was actually worried about him, apparently that didn't happen in his timeline so he was worried I may have gotten really hurt but I didn't. He taught me a lot about my powers, one of the unique things I could do is actually look in to some ones mind when I kiss them its kind of like how I steal their heat I'm also taking their life force if I slow the process down enough I can push my conscience into the others minds and look at their memories and I can sometimes see what they're thinking. I only ever did it with Savitar considering if I tried on someone who wasn't a speedster I would end up killing them. I saw what it was like for him in the future. I saw what team flash did to him, how they abandoned him. Me form the future seemed to be the only one to accept the fact that he wasn't Barry. What scared me the most in his memories was how he got those scars on his face.  
It was right after I had killed all of the other time remnants I couldn't find the original Flash he had dissapeared in a big flash of light like from the news paper and then I went for Savitar I kissed him and took almost all of the body heat out of his body and then I dragged my ice nails down the side of his face andy the time he had fully healed by my little heat attack the scars had become permanent after he turned to the dark side he became a demon him and Killer Frost started a relationship and they ruled central city together like King and Queen and when she got kidnapped thats when he decided to run back in time he didn't just need Iris to die to be born, he wanted revenge.

"Hey Cait!" I snap out of my daze  
"Wh-what?" I ask disoriented.  
"You okay you sort of blanked out for a minute."  
"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about stuff."  
"Like what?" He asked curiously.  
"Nothing. Just random stuff."  
"Oka-ay. You ready?"  
"Yeah let's go." I challenged.

I got my hands ready into a fighting position and let my instincts take over. I felt the air around us gradually lower in temperature and then I fired at him. He ran around me and and threw lightening from beside the door, I quickly rolled to the side and threw 3 icicles toward him and then I sprayed the floor with ice as he was running. He slipped over but quickly got back up again we continued to exchange blows with each other palyfully. The last thing I remember was Barry runnig away and judging by the coordinates of the suit he was 5.3 miles away. He started running and I watched as the red dot expertly weaved in and out of streets until it finally got to STAR labs. Before Barry could reach me I felt a gust of wind behind my back when I turned around I felt a slam iny back and then all of a sudden I felt as if I was floating, there was no solid ground to pit my feet on. The last thing I remember is my body slamming into the ground and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be differences in the timeline. Barry skipped a grade of school so hes a junior but only 15 going on 16. The year for glee is 2006 and the year for the flash will be 2016. Barry became the flash in 2014 so he would've been 23 or 24 and the flash is set in season 4.  
> 0_9_0 means Caitlin's POV  
> 0_8_0 means Barry's POV.

0_9_0

After waking up I felt really weird. I must've fell asleep during training and Cisco or Barry must have taken me home. I have such good friends. For a while I just laid in bed it was so warm but something didn't feel right. I ran my hands through the smooth silly sheet and slowly sat up in the bed. I thoroughly watched my hands as they gently traced the design of the diver and sheets. I looked around the room to see if there was any clue or indication to tell me where I was. On the bedside table there was a phone on charge, after pressing the on button I realised it was turned off I held the on button and then I left it to search around the room while it turned on. I gently pulled back the blankets and cautiously walked around the room. I have no idea where I am. I walk toward the curtains and gently pulled them back and came face to face with a balcony with a small but beautiful garden. I unlocked the sliding door and made my way to the edege of the balcony. I grabbed a jersey that was hanging on the back of one of the chairs and carefully draped it on my shoulders. The sun beam hit me directly on my face and completely warmed my body head to toe. After walking back through the sliding doors I made my way to the closet hanging out in the back corner. I took a second to let my fingers carefully guide my hands across the wooden designs and let them hover over the handles. I pulled open the thick wooden doors and what I trecent thought was a wardrobe is actually a walk in closet. I looked at all the different styles and recognised most of them as clothes I used to wear back when I was a teenager, actually most of the things I have seen since I woke up have han an uncanny similarity to some things I used to own back when I was a teenager. After a while I finally settled on a white flowy top and blue denim shorts with white converses. I walked toward one of the 2 doors and opened it and it was a beautifully decorated bathroom. After I turned on the shower I quickly hung up the clothes on the metal bar beside the towels. After undressing myself I stepped into it I felt the familiar stinging burn of the hot water as it dropped down my shoulders and back. I grabbed the bottles in the sink and looked for the shampoo bottle after I rinsed it out I put in the conditionor. After washing myself with the body wash I grabbed the shaver on the side of the shower and carefully started to shave my legs. After I was fine I dried myself off and chucked on the clothes I had picked out. After a little bit of rummaging I found a little bit of make up to put on. I gently brushed through my hair with the brush I found with my make up and then styled my hair so the front bits came up behind my head and I tied it down with a hair clip. After walking out of the bathroom I felt the steam come out behind me. I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the phone off charge. 

**2006**

Was the first thing that I saw when I turned on the phone. Oh My God this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening there is no way I time travelled its impossible I'm not even a speedster although Barry was going very fast and it wouldn't be the first time something we thought was impossible happened, it also explains that weird feeling of limbo. As I walk down the hallway and down the spiral staircases I let my hand trace the golden bar as I was walking. After I got down onto the the first floor I walked towards what I thought was the kitchen, turns out I was right. Everything seems so familiar and if I'm right its just before thanksgiving which means I should be at...

 ☎

**Caitlin:** Hello.

**Blaine:** Caitlin. Wow you picked up I have been calling you for ages. That doesn't matter now anyway the warblers stole our trophy so now I have to go get it back. I seriously can't believe they would do this again especially after last year...

**Caitlin:** Hold up Blaine what are you talking about? And how does this concern me?

~~~~**Blaine:** Okay your acting very weird but I'm just gonna chalk that up to being tired. Now I was asking if you wanted to come to Dalton with me to visit the warblers?

**Caitlin:** Sure. How far away are you?

**Blaine:** Oh well about that I'm kind of already here.

**Caitlin:** Oh sure. I'll be out in just a minute I just have to get some shoes on.

(Hang up)

Okay so what do I know? I know I have somehow fine back in time, but I also know I need to have a speedster to travel back in time so logically Barry should have also come back and if I can't find him I'll just have to go to the one person that absolutely disgusts me the one person I hate most a part from Zoom... The Reverse Flash. I know me being here will cause problems in the space and time continuum so I can't stay here long. Now is not the time to think about this Blaine is waiting for me.


End file.
